


TOS through to Voyager Femslash Pairing Poems

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, Poem-like love letter thingies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: TOS through to Voyager Femslash Pairing Poems - like love letters, or distilled little stories. A pairing (or my chosen pairings)/Trek Universe per 'chapter'. Poem-like Love Letter 'thingies' (!).





	1. Chapter 1

TOS: Femslash Poems, written 29.7.17  
By Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard/Vulcan Lover/KSForever/thylaksashayaashayam

\--- ---- ----- ------ ---- ------- ------ ----- --------- ----- ------ ------ ------ ---- ------------- -------

For Nyota

 

She stands before me  
Regaling me with the story of how she danced  
And called out to the boys  
My heart and soul are hit with a bolt of lightening  
Leaving a trail of stardust, sparkling, bright  
And quivering in that way that love can do  
None the less certain  
None the less true,  
In its presence: Old, or new,  
I wonder why I didn’t notice  
Why I didn’t know  
Like I know now  
How I was not aware  
When, this love, it resounds with who I am  
I want to tell her; I need to tell her; I know though  
She calls, not for me, but for the men who come to her  
Who have the hope of seeing their love matched;  
In her eyes; in her body; in her spirit, and with her very soul  
They have a goal they might reach  
They have that goal

 

 

 

From Nyota

A friend once called me fair and a Lady  
I said; ‘Sorry, neither!’  
I’m not bad at being a woman  
Not bad at all, but a Lady?  
I don’t know;  
I know that there are times when  
I want to swashbuckle with the best of them  
And, there are times when I can do that; There are…  
I want to be the one who gets the chance with the Princess  
To be her true Knight  
I want to take a woman; a Lady to my bed  
Though, I haven’t yet  
I want to tell her  
To kiss her  
To hold her  
And watch her brush her beautiful hair!  
I want to be there, now  
In bed with her all night  
Caressing her; her body next to mine  
Along with mine  
Together  
I want nothing more than  
For her to give me her love  
And to be allowed to give her all my love  
That would give me, personally, the peace of the dove   
And, I hope, it would also make it mine to give  
To her; I’d give it all to her

 

My Friends

My friends; the truth of it is, I love you both!  
Why have I wasted so much time; why??  
I should have known of my love for you  
Each of you, I love  
Why did I not know before?  
I pray for you both to hear me;  
To listen  
To know that I am be utterly true  
With myself, and with you,  
Both of you  
I now know that I love you forever  
In the way(s) of being in love  
I want to be with you  
And create true stories  
Of Wine, Women, and Song,  
All night long


	2. TNG Pairings' Poems or Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha to Deanna
> 
> Then, Deanna to Beverly; followed by: Beverly to Deanna

TNG Femslash Poems

Written on 29.7.17  
By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard/Vulcan Lover/KSForever/ThylaksAshayaAshayam

 

From Tasha

You’re so beautiful  
You’re so graceful  
It is the very least of it to say  
That I have a crush on you  
Your kindness is strong  
Such compassion, of which I stand in awe  
Such Compassion  
I’ve never known  
You stand so sure;  
Shining, so brightly Beautiful  
That’s you, and you’re so real  
I want to reach out, and touch you,  
With my body, too  
To open-up what’s in my mind, more;  
It’s in my heart, in my soul  
This love for you,  
Is more than my need, and my admiration  
My Adoration;  
Even, the fact that you have shown me that  
Beautiful souls like yours exist  
Oh, yes; I now know they do  
Because of you  
And, this love for you,   
It will never go  
Neither do I want it to;  
You’re so beautiful!

 

From Deanna

 

Good friend, oh, good friend  
There is such a definite beauty about you!  
Such a passion; such a zeal;  
To do what is right!  
To heal  
Your love is so real,   
You fight only for what is right  
Your smile is so bright  
And ‘only’ in kindness, victorious  
My wonderful friend  
Please, know that I love you

 

From Beverly

 

Dearest friend, I love you!  
Don’t you know? I think you do  
Warm; such warmth  
Such sparkling beauty, true  
As true as your gentle, still, calming love, too  
Such are the depths of your love  
And you  
Silken, velvety, and, as I said  
Gentle  
Steely true  
All of those things, and more,  
And all at once; that’s you  
And that’s your love  
Which I treasure  
As much as I treasure you!  
The counsel for Everything, and it’s  
In my heart;  
I love you


	3. DS9 Pairing:   Au of: Kira to Jadzia, and then: Jadzia to Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DS9 Pairing: Kira to Jadzia, and then: Jadzia to Kira (AU where they are married!)

DS9 Femslash Poems, written on 29.7.17  
By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard/Vulcan Lover/KSForever/ThylaksAshayaAshayam

To Jadzia

 

My wonderful, BEAUTIFUL friend  
I miss you  
I LOVE you  
That’s the truth, which I realised  
Too late  
Not that it would have made much difference  
To ‘our’ time  
But, dear soul  
Whom I strongly miss  
I love you so

 

From Jadzia

Seeing you, standing there  
The lady who was my wife;  
My heart ached  
My soul quaked  
My spirit, with the sounds of all that is good in Creation, did ring  
And, it did not leave me; hasn’t still, didn’t then, either, and  
Never will  
My wife, oh, my wife  
You are my life


	4. AU Married Janeway & Seven (family life after returning to the Alpha Quadrant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Married Janeway & Seven (family life after returning to the Alpha Quadrant)

Voyager Femslash Poems

Written on 29.7.17  
By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard/Vulcan Lover/KSForever/ThylaksAshayaAshayam

 

From Kathryn

We’re home now, and we’re together  
I have so much to be grateful for  
And, I see it all when I look at you  
Together, we lay in our bed  
I have a new family with you  
You’ve given me everything  
I know that you’re always going to have bad dreams  
About your life before  
But I hope I can chase them away; keep them at bay  
Each time  
For you, my love, whom I will always love  
I hold you in my arms, like tonight  
And, I want to get it through to you  
Please, don’t hate yourself, or worry so  
You’re an amazing woman  
You are a great soul  
You’ve given me so many Blessings  
Your hand in marriage, my wife  
And, this life!  
A beautiful daughter, and, a son, on his way  
You’re more than good enough to them,  
And to me  
You fear that you’ll not be able to keep them safe  
But you will; you will, and I will  
There are no more Borg  
They’re all gone!  
Thank God; they’re all gone  
And you’re here; you’re here with me,  
And, I will keep you safe  
Even though you’re strong enough  
To keep yourself, and our children safe,  
I will keep you safe;  
So, rest now, dear and, absolutely beautiful  
Wife of mine  
No more bad dreams come true  
I will love you, and always be here,  
To help you, and be grateful for all this love   
You give to me  
My beautiful wife  
I thank you for coming in to my life

 

To Kathryn

I owe you everything; I know I do  
You gave me my life back,  
You gave me this life  
This life I now have, in spite of everything!  
But, that’s certainly not the only reason why  
I’m in love with you  
You’re strong and beautiful  
And, you love, and let me love  
I so do love you  
Wonderful Kathryn


End file.
